The Rules of War
by brijane
Summary: It's a tragedy that can make a person realize where their place is in this world. For Lia Sink her place was in the Nurse Corps where she would be tending to wounded soldiers. Only now she has an opportunity to be out in combat as a Medic for Easy Company. Lia is told to not get close with the men but it's getting difficult when you share cigarettes and foxholes with one another.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

For those of you who remember my first FanFic 'The Rules of War' and are wondering why it is no longer on this website I took it down. First off, I apologize because a few of you messaged me wondering what happened to it and I tried my best to explain everything that happened. I took it down because I was really unhappy with it and the plot was really messy. Overall it looked like a complete mess and as a Writer that's the last thing I want so I decided I was going to slowly edit it and I had everything saved on my laptop. Then my laptop died on me so I lost everything. By that point I was so mad and frustrated that I decided to just stop writing all together. Not to mention I had just started college and I was just way in over my head. I needed to slow down but now I really want to get back into writing FanFics again. I decided to write another BoB FanFic and do a better job this time. In this story there are going to be similar aspects to my last story except it will be clear on information and more awesome.

Don't worry Amelia/Lia is still the main character and she will be sassier as ever and of course Speirs will be in it as well.

I would like to give a special thank you to three readers **ImLuvinMyThesaurus**, **wandertogondor**, and **Goldenage **for messaging me about The Rules of War and just saying such wonderful things that made me not want to completely give up on it. Thank you so much it really made me smile and I'm glad you enjoyed the story.

This Chapter is kind of slow because it's basically the prologue but we'll see Easy Company next chapter which I promise is coming soon. I've already started on it! I hope you all enjoy and please Review I really appreciate it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brother or the HBO Series and I do not mean ANY disrespect towards the real men of Easy Company.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Patience was never one of my strongest virtues. It seemed the longer I waited for something the more anxious I would get. I would fidget and pull at my clothes to distract myself from having to wait one more second. My eyes would glance at the clock on the wall every few minutes to check the time as I sat waiting for my name to be called. It wasn't everyday that a registered nurse was called into the office of Colonel Julia Flikke.

Colonel Flikke was a Chief Nurse during the Great War and each time I had seen her was as reassuring as the next. There were so few willing to volunteer until this past year and I have learned a lot from her during my time at the Red Cross. Sitting in front of her office now was either a good or a bad thing. She had never spoken to me unless it was for faint praise or giving direction and as I sat there in the uncomfortable wooden chair I began to wonder what she could want to discuss.

I was one of the lucky twenty-five girls to be chosen for training and I knew part of it was because I was well-educated but I knew it was mostly because of my military background, namely my father.

I became a Registered Nurse at the age of twenty, two years after I graduated High School. It wasn't until the attack on Pearl Harbor and my father's constant persistence did I consider becoming a part of the Army Nurse Corps.

It was those chilling words that were spoken by President Roosevelt that December afternoon. I sat comfortably in my living room, ignorant of the world around me with my nails drying and the radio playing softly next to me. It was the next seven minutes that seemed to shake my whole world. It wasn't until my telephone rang several minutes later did it completely and utterly shatter.

"Nurse Sink, Colonel Flikke will see you now." The Secretary's voice brought me back from my daze with a start.

I smiled sheepishly before standing up and running my hand over my skirt to straighten it out before walking into her office.

Sitting at the desk in front of me sat a woman in her mid-sixties with her glasses pushed down on her nose and her slightly graying hair pulled up into a bun. I felt more comfortable in her presence than I gave myself credit for. She reminded me of my grandmother.

"Miss Sink, please have a seat." Colonel Flikke stated calmly as she stood up to welcome me with a comforting handshake.

I didn't say anything as I sat down nervously while biting the inside of my cheek to calm my nerves. I still wasn't sure why I was here but her welcoming presence was a sign that I wasn't in any sort of trouble, I hoped.

"Do you know why I called you in here?" She asked as she sat back down in her seat.

"No Ma'am." I shook my head.

"I wanted to talk to you about an interesting offer I got from General George Marshall regarding the ANC." The Colonel began.

My eyebrows scrunched in bewilderment, why would a General be interested in an Army Nurse? Flikke seemed to sense my confusion.

"I thought you'd be surprised." She smiled brightly. "The General wants trained Army Nurses out on the field." The Colonel explained.

"I'm sorry 'out on the field'?" I repeated. "Do you mean in combat?" I questioned with slight hesitation.

"Well there will be certain regulations you will have to follow but you would be considered a medic." The Colonel explained more.

She began reading the letter The General had sent in a monotone voice explaining what was expected of the Nurse as well as pistol regulations and medical treatment. All the while I sat back wondering why I was picked for this.

It wasn't as if I was anything special of course. I was just an Army Nurse, few in numbers but still a Nurse considerably. Not to mention people would riot at the thought of a woman out in combat. It definitely was something I had to think over.

"You look confused Amelia." The Colonel stated and I looked back at her to see her smiling at me again.

"I am." I nodded a little breathlessly.

"What's troubling you dear?" She asked as she folded her hands together like she was a therapist about to shrink a patient.

"Why does he want me?" I asked kind of rhetorically but the Colonel had an answer.

"I recommended you of course." She answered honestly and my jaw dropped. "Don't look so surprised you are one of our brightest Nurses."

"B-but I'm barely twenty-two there are way more experienced nurses than me not to mention Officers." I defended. "I mean I've only been in training for a few months."

"You won't be shipping off anytime soon and you'll be continuing your training for the time being. You still have a lot to learn." She tried but failed to reassure me.

"I still don't understand, Ma'am." I shook my head and fidgeted nervously in my seat. Was I ready for this?  
The Colonel sighed and took off her glasses. "You're also one of the few Nurses to come from a Military Background." My face instantly darkened.

"Oh." I said flatly.

"Your father, Colonel Sink, was just recently named commander of the 506th parachute infantry regiment if I'm not mistaken." She looked through the paper again to make sure she was correct but I knew she was right. My father was a Colonel like her.

"I wouldn't say Military per say, but I'm familiar with the uh— disciplinary actions." I recalled from stories my father has told and somewhat experience.

My father and I didn't have the closest relationship. He was a military man who was too busy making sure his two oldest sons, Caleb and Adam, were following the same path he chose not to notice his daughter. I didn't exactly blame him it wasn't as if we had anything in common besides our last names. I was close with my mother while he played solider with my brothers and I was perfectly content with that.

It wasn't until my mother died and the weekly dinners we usually had slowly began to clash with busy schedules did I realize how distant we were. The only time I ever heard from him was when I would talk to one of my brothers and they would tell me any news. That's how I heard about my father's promotion was through my brothers, sadly enough. The only other time my father has ever made contact with me in the last year was the day after Pearl Harbor with even more tragic news.

"Well they asked Colonel Sink if he was willing to recruit you and he accepted." Colonel Flikke revealed making my already fallen jaw drop even lower.

My father actually accepted the offer to have his own daughter as a combat medic in the Parachute Infantry. This day was full of surprises. "He did?" I barely whispered.

"Perhaps he has more faith in you than you think." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Will you need time to think this through or do you have an answer?" She questioned as she shuffled through papers.

"No, I have my answer Colonel." I took a deep breath as I reevaluated my decision. "I accept your offer."

* * *

**Please Review and Let me know what you think of my return :)**


	2. Camp Toccoa

A/N: Hello again my lovelies! I am back with Chapter One and I'm so excited! This was a really hard chapter to right because I didn't know where to start and who to introduce. But in this chapter I introduce Captain Sobel, Colonel Sink, Caleb Sink, and of course Speirs. I also want to point out that Lia's Rank is Chief Nurse which is equivalent to 2nd Lieutenant some of you were wondering that so I thought I'd answer. As always please enjoy and don't forget to review it afterwards! THANKS!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brother or the HBO Series and I do not mean ANY disrespect towards the real men of Easy Company.**

* * *

Chapter One

Camp Toccoa

The road to Camp Toccoa was as uncomfortable as I imagined facing the men of Easy Company would be. I sat on the passenger side of the jeep with my brother Caleb next to me, sweating from the blistering heat. I wore the Army Nurse Corps regulation uniform that consisted of nothing but layers and layers of clothing. Sweat was forming on the back of my neck and I started a habit of wiping it off every time it began to form again. I pulled at the tie around my neck as I stared up at the hill only known as Currahee.

We were parked just below the hill with cigarettes dangling from our mouths as we watched Easy Company slowly run down the three mile hill. Caleb had his newly shined boots on the dashboard and his hands were intertwined behind his head. He looked so relaxed in the ninety degree weather while I was about to die of heat exhaustion.

"You get used to it." Caleb smirked once I began to fan myself with my hands.

"I don't think I will ever get used to this form of Hell." I scoffed as I took off my hat and smoothed out my hair.

"You should go down to Fort Benning." Caleb suggested with an air of sarcasm. "You'll have a swell time there." He snorted.

Caleb is a First Lieutenant for the 503rd Parachute Infantry Regiment, south of Toccoa, at Fort Bennings. Since our father was commander of the 506th they were not allowed to be a part of the same unit. It made me curious to why he wasn't allowed to be in the same regiment as our father, but I was.

Then again my brother isn't the easiest person to be around. Our father must have purposely kept him out of his regiment just so he wouldn't have to deal with Caleb and his mischievous ways.

He has a knack for finding trouble and usually dragged me into it.

Caleb once had the idea of spiking a punch bowl with rum at a Church Event while we were living in South Carolina. I took full advantage and had a few too many cocktails for my-sixteen-year-old-self to have. It wasn't until I knocked over a statue of the Virgin Mary did I realize I may have went past my limit. My oldest brother Adam had to carry me home while Caleb got a firm scolding from our dear mother.

It was definitely one of those memories that we all look back on and laugh at. I could feel the smile suddenly form on my face along with the laugh that had managed to escape.

"What are you laughing at?" Caleb asked as he poked my side with his two fingers.

I swatted at his hands before answering. "I was remembering the time when you spiked the punch bowl with rum at Church."

"That's what you remember it as?" He scoffed. "I remember it as the time you drunkenly knocked over the Virgin Mary and puked on the pastor." Caleb laughed and reached for my head with his hand to mess up my wavy caramel hair only to receive another swat on the hand.

"I did not." I scowled.

"You did too." Caleb retorted.

It was always like this between the two of us. We would bicker to one another until someone managed to get us to shut up. Adam was usually the one who could break us apart from our dispute with his calming tone.

That was the biggest difference between Adam and Caleb. While Caleb was ready and willing to jump out of planes, Adam would rather fly them.

"Don't look now," Caleb interrupted my train of thought. "But Easy Company has finished the infamous six mile run." He stated as he dropped the cigarette to the dirt floor before stepping on it.

I looked over towards the path that led up towards the notorious hill that Caleb told me so much about. '_Currahee_' was the name of the steep hill that the men would run every single day, three miles up and three miles down. Just looking at the men run down, covered in sweat, under the heat of the sun made me exhausted but I wasn't nervous about running up the hill. I was a decent runner and ran track since I was in High School, but I knew I was be sore after running that.

I observed from afar as they all came to a stop. Many were heaving over with their hands on their knees trying to catch their breath. I saw the annoyed looks some kept shooting at the commanding officer who was yelling at them.

"That's Captain Sobel," Caleb pointed towards him. "You'll have fun with that one." He chuckled before lighting another cigarette.

"I've heard of him." I said in realization. "He's really strict isn't he?" I asked my brother who just shrugged and had a dope smile on his face.

"He's not my CO," Caleb said with relief. "But I have had the _pleasure _of meeting Sobel." He stated dryly and from the look on his face said that they weren't on the best of terms.

"Great," I huffed. "First I'm surrounded by testosterone filled men now I have a CO from hell."

"Hey, I take offense to that! I'm one of those men." He grinned before throwing his arm over my shoulders reassuringly and lightly nudging me with his side. "It won't be that bad. I've met some of the men from Easy and they were friendly, a little drunk but friendly." Caleb laughed.

"Should I keep a bottle of whisky on hand then?" I chuckled.

"That couldn't hurt," He laughed along with me. "Just talk about booze or baseball or woman, you should be fine." Caleb concluded and smacked me on my back.

"Thanks for the reassurance." I said sarcastically while I rubbed my back with discomfort.

"That's what I'm here for." Caleb smirked but it quickly disappeared when he made eye contact with Captain Sobel. To make it worse Sobel decided to make his way over towards my brother to greet him. "Shit." He cursed and I couldn't help but put a sly smile on my face.

"This ought to be good." I muttered before turning towards the Captain who was marching towards us. The other men were returning to their barracks while shooting curious looks at my brother and me.

"Lieutenant Sink." The Captain smugly stated probably over the fact that he was addressing the Colonel's son at a lower rank than he was himself.

"Captain," Caleb saluted while I stared up at Sobel in amusement. He didn't seem intimidating at all, yet everyone seemed to have a problem with him.

My brother nudged me as a reminder that I was in front of a CO and I had to address him accordingly. It took all my will not to roll my eyes, so instead a raised my hand to my temple to salute Captain Sobel. He gave me a once over with a pleased expression on his face from my obedience before turning back to my brother.

"Shouldn't you be at Fort Bennings, Lieutenant?" Sobel questioned.

"No sir, I have a weekend pass." Caleb explained. "I thought I'd visit Colonel Sink."

Watching my brother act as a professional under authority was one of the most amusing things ever. I could tell he was trying so hard to keep that big grin of his off his face. Being formal was not something Caleb was good at and I saw him cracking under pressure. I unfortunately could not successfully hold my laughter and was biting my lip to stop myself.

"Captain, this is Chief Nurse Amelia Sink." He introduced me and suddenly I felt very uncomfortable. "She's going to be the Medic for Easy Company within the next couple of months." I nodded and gave the Captain a tight smile.

Sobel gave me a look that showed he didn't approve, probably because I'm a woman. I wasn't too surprised I knew that they were going to be people that didn't approve of women in combat and I wasn't about to argue with them. I was just going to prove them wrong.

"Ah, yes the Colonel briefed me of your arrival." Sobel stated proudly. "I didn't know you would be arriving today." He said with confusion.

"I guess the Colonel didn't brief you on everything." I said smugly before Caleb nudged me again "Uh, sir." I quickly fixed so it didn't seem like I was giving attitude.

"Then we should probably get a move on to HQ before the Friday night march tonight." Sobel replied and started walking towards where I assumed the headquarters was.

I looked at my brother with wide eyes that were practically saying '_he has to come with us?'_ He just shrugged and started following Captain Sobel much to my misfortune. I sighed heavily before following my brother but catching up to the Captain.

"'We' sir?" I asked with hesitation.

"Who am I, Nurse Sink?" He questioned with his eyes forward on the path. I blinked at him with confusion before answering.

"You're Captain Sobel." I answered dryly.

"That is incorrect Nurse Sink," Sobel informed me and that time I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. "I am your superior Officer and that means everything has to be cleared through me before you become a part of Easy Company." He explained as we passed by men who were gawking at the lady in uniform with looks of confusion and curiosity. "I have worked hard to make this the finest Company in the regiment and I don't want some registered Nurse to ruin it." Sobel sneered with his eyes still forward and cold with resentment.

I could feel my jaw lock and the lingering insult on the tip of my tongue that was threatening to spill out. I held my ground though and kept walking forward. I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction with my backlash. The man couldn't even look me in the eye as he insulted me.

Caleb was smirking next to me as we made our way through Camp Toccoa. There were cabins all lined up next to one another and I assumed that where the men slept. They seemed durable but very small for a platoon to sleep in. It was something I was going to have to get used to considering within the next few months after Camp Toccoa we'll be sleeping in trenches and foxholes for god knows how long.

There were Paratroopers everywhere I turned. Some were on their way to town for their weekend off while others were practicing for jump training this coming week.

I was looking forward to meet the medical staff here at Camp Toccoa. I knew I would be spending most of my time with them and I felt like I still had a lot to learn. I was used to being surrounded by Nurses who had the same training as I did. Now I'll be with surgeons and doctors who are experienced in combat medicine.

The headquarters for the regiment was in a small building quite far from where the men slept. All I could think about while I stared at the cabin in front of me was the person inside who was my father, Colonel Robert Sink. I wondered what he was doing in there at that very moment. Part of me imagined him sitting at his desk with a cigarette in his mouth and his glasses just barely hanging on his nose while he read paperwork. Our reunion was inevitable but I had no idea it would be under these circumstances.

We all entered and I was torn between hiding behind my brother or running back to the jeep and pretend this whole thing never happened. Neither one of those were real options but they still sat in the back of my mind. This reconciliation was something I wasn't prepared for when joining the Paratroopers.

Captain Sobel stopped in front of a door and on it was a gold plate with my father's rank on it. On the other side of the wooden door was a man I wasn't ready to see again.

"Wait here." Captain Sobel ordered before entering the room with my brother behind him.

I looked around the room and noticed some unoccupied chairs to sit at while I waited for this family reunion. I sat down with my legs crossed as I impatiently waited to be called into his office. I fidgeted endlessly with my hat that I was continuously wrinkling because of my nerves. I was so distracted by my incessant nervousness that I didn't notice another CO had walked into HQ.

While all the other men stood at attention with their backs stick straight and their arms raised in a salute. I sat biting my lip and staring at a closed door that I willed to open just so I could get this over with.

My mind completely ignored whoever had just entered and ignored the salutations he was receiving. I didn't hear his boots on the wooden floor that were walking towards me and I didn't hear him sit down in the empty chair two feet from mine. The thing that snapped me out of my trance was the sound of him lighting a cigarette.

I wasn't sure if it was just my addiction for the tobacco substance kicking in or if it was because I just needed to calm my nerves. All I knew was that I really wanted a cigarette.

I looked at the man sitting next to me with a Lucky Strike between his lips and a gold bar on his collar, he was a Lieutenant. His face was emotionless and his eyes were cold as they stared up at the clock on the wall. _He must have had a meeting with the Colonel as well_, I thought to myself. I watched as he inhaled the smoke that was escaping through the cigarette filter. I couldn't help myself, I had to ask.

"Excuse me?" I asked softly. His eyes shot towards me and raised his dark eyebrows up as if he just noticed I was there. "You wouldn't mind bumming me a cigarette would you?" I gave him my most charming smile for convincing.

His lips twitched before he got out his carton of Lucky Strikes and held them out towards me to take one. I grabbed two and stashed one behind my ear for later and put the other in between my lips. He lit it for me and I took a much needed drag to calm my nerves. I instantly relaxed and I felt the weight quickly slip from my shoulders.

I looked back at the Lieutenant who was gazing at me curiously. I rolled my eyes for the second time that day.

"I've been getting that same look all day." I chuckled. "It's like no one has ever seen a woman before." I shook my head before knocking the ash off the Lucky Strike.

"That's not why I'm looking at you." He said stiffly and my eyes shot up at him in amusement.

"Is it my stunning good looks?" I joked and crossed my arms.

"No, but you're the new combat medic for Easy Company." He continued and my jaw dropped.

"How do you know that?" I scoffed.

"All the CO's were briefed." He said matter of factly.

"I'm sorry but who are you, Lieutenant—?" I waited him to finish for me.

"Speirs," Lieutenant Speirs replied. "B Company." We shook hands.

The door suddenly opened and Caleb's head poked out from around the other side. He had a cheesy grin on his face as he beckoned me forward. I put out my cigarette on the chair next to me before throwing it into the garbage can that was nearby.

"C'mon Lia we're waiting on you." He complained.

"Sorry, I was ordered to stay remember." I sighed and stood up but before I went to see my father I leaned towards Lieutenant Speirs.

"It was nice meeting you Lieutenant." I grinned while he just gave me a curt nod and continued waiting for his turn.

I hurried over towards my brother who held open to door for me to go inside. I ducked under his arm and entered to see Captain Sobel and Colonel Sink standing side by side waiting for my arrival.

My father looked just how I imagined him. He had a cigarette in his mouth and his glasses hanging over his nose. He even had paperwork in his hands that he was reading over to Captain Sobel. It took me a moment to realize that it was a letter from Colonel Flikke, and it was about me.

"Outstanding ability to work under pressure and reacts quickly in urgent matters." He read her recommendation letter that she sent and I suddenly found myself blushing at her praise that even had Caleb chuckling next to me. "Although she is too stubborn to admit when she is wrong. Chief Nurse Amelia Sink is more than capable of being a part of the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment and I highly recommend her for your cause." My father finished reading and set the papers down on his desk.

It was praise that wasn't coming from my father but hearing him say it made me feel so proud of myself. My chest was swelling with pride and I definitely could not hide the smile from my face.

My father looked up at me and I saluted accordingly. He looked older since I last saw him about two years ago. His already graying hair at the time was even grayer than before and wrinkles were already formed on his face. It must have been from the stress of commanding your own regiment.

"Chief Nurse Amelia Sink." He grumbled and I bit my tongue from scowling at him. Only he could say my last name and make it sound like we're not even related.

"Sir," I replied as I stood at attention in front of his desk.

"General George Marshall had come up with the idea of ANC Nurses going into combat as Medics." He began with his hands folded in front of him. "This has never been done before and I have to tell you, you're one of the few chosen to be a part of this new concept." Colonel Sink explained and I wasn't sure if I should be proud or terrified of that.

"So I'm a Guinea pig basically, sir." I conceded.

"Precisely." He agreed with my analogy.

"What happens if this _experiment_ isn't what they imagined, sir?" I questioned and for the first time since I entered that door my father looked at me sincerely. It was quiet for just a moment.

"Can you guys give Lia and me a minute?" He didn't ask it was an order.

Caleb winked at me before turned towards the door and Sobel followed a bit disgruntled. I almost flashed a smug smile at him but stopped myself, I wanted to hear what my father had to say.

I watched as he stood up from his desk towards the alcohol that sat by the window. He poured himself a glass of scotch before turning back to me.

"When did you start smoking?" He asked and pointed to the Lucky Strike that was sitting behind my ear.

"Since December of 41'." I replied and he took a large gulp of his drink.

"Amelia I want you to think carefully about this." My father advised. "I don't want you to go into this without the knowledge of what could happen." My eyes widened at his genuine concern for my wellbeing, even if it wasn't needed.  
"Sir, with all due respect." I began patiently. "I've known about this for months and I've thought about it for hours straight replaying the consequences in my head over and over again." I recalled the nights I sat in my room thinking of all the things that could go wrong. The things I would see and the people I would lose. "It's something I have to do."

My father nodded and took another sip of his drink before setting it down on the table.

"If that's what you want."

"It is."  
"You may go."

I sighed with relief that this was over and quickly saluted before making my way towards the exit. His voice stopped me again and this time his words were later going to cut deeper than I actually believed.

"Word of advice Lia," He began. "Try not to get too close to those men, you'll lose some."

I had no idea how right he was at that moment.

* * *

Review Lovelies! Please and Thank you!


	3. The Welcoming Committee

Hello Lovelies,

Yes, this is really late I apologize and the ending might seem a bit rushed because I had writers block but I also really wanted to get the chapter up. No, Speirs in this chapter though but they meet Easy Company.

Thanks to my awesome Beta **I****mLuvinMyThesaurus **she does amazing work and really helped me with this chapter cause I was losing my mind not knowing what to do! Thanks again girly!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Band of Brother or the HBO Series and I do not mean ANY disrespect towards the real men of Easy Company.**

* * *

Chapter Two

The Welcoming Committee

Being the only woman in a company of men could be quite intimidating. Besides the obvious amount of testosterone that I would be surrounded by daily and unsanitary habits men tend to pick up. I was less than prepared for these next up in coming weeks even after growing up with two older brothers. It felt as if I would be an outcast among comrades. These men have been together for the past year with the most hell bent Commanding Officer the Regiment has ever seen. In between running Currahee daily and getting their weekend passes revoked, the camaraderie was practically indestructible by this point and I was nervous to see where my place would be.

With my brothers it was different they were my blood, my protection from any kind of harm, mainly boys. They were most constant source of annoyance from pulling at my hair to endless amounts of teasing but if anyone hurt me, they would be there. It's a double standard I've had to live with for most of my life. I would never admit it, but I was relieved to have Caleb with me. I felt comfortable knowing I wouldn't have to go through this alone, even if he was only here for the time being. I only wish Adam was here as well it was a family reunion that was long overdue.

"You seem troubled." Caleb observed as he opened and closed his Zippo lighter.

I sighed and pulled my satchel onto the rickety cot that screeched against the wooden floor from the slight movement.

After leaving the Colonel's office Captain Sobel escorted my brother and I to the aid station where some of the medic's were training. Upon entering I had received a great amount of curious and suggestive stares from other men that were muted by either my brothers or Sobel's glare, I wasn't quite sure.

We were lead to a small room just off the main room of the aid station. It held a cot that sat in the corner with a trunk for my belongings in front of it. The room entirely was too small for my comfort but I wasn't complaining. Privacy was something I valued especially under these circumstances.

Sobel departed shortly after and ordered me to be in the main square at 2200 hours for the Friday night march. Now I was here, pulling out my uniform and equipment for a twelve hour march with complete strangers.

"Turn around." I commanded as I began unbuttoning my blouse.

Caleb didn't hesitate and turned quickly on his heel just as he pulled out another cigarette to smoke.

"I don't get why you're so nervous." He commented with his back still facing me. "The only person you should really worry about it Sobel." Caleb verified.

"Easy for you to say you're built the same as they are." I asserted with an eye roll as I slowly stripped off my leggings and skirt to pull my uniform on.

"But you've got charm." Caleb retorted easily. "Not to mention sass."

I couldn't help but snort as his attempt to reassure his baby sister before she faced Easy Company. Not many people had the audacity to join the Paratroopers and the fact that a woman joined was outrageous. I had every sense to be nervous not only meeting the men but going out into a full out battlefield. Then again most people have that fear even if they never show it.

"I don't think my cunning wit is going to get me very far during combat." I spoke softly as the realization hit me. Was I doing the right thing in doing this? Did I even stand a chance out there? _Not a million to one_, I thought to myself.  
"Is that what this is about?" Caleb asked as he turned around to look at me with a rigorous look in his eyes that even I have never seen.

I sighed deeply at my inadequate way of keeping things to myself. "Never mind," I mumbled as I finished buttoning up my uniform.

"No, Lia you got to talk to me." He reached out and grabbed my shoulder with brotherly affection that surprised me. I raised my eyebrows at his comfort and overall seriousness towards my unease. It was so unlike him to show benevolence towards someone other than himself. I could have sworn Adam was the one standing in front of me right this second but it was Caleb. "You know Adam would kill me if he knew you were doing this." Caleb chuckled lightly at my oldest brother's known overprotective nature. His small smile soon faltered and he swallowed the rest of the laugh threatening to escape his lips once more. We both were silent for a moment.

"Why would he kill _you_?" I finally got the courage to speak but I couldn't even say his name. We haven't talked about Adam since his birthday and I wasn't up for it now, I missed him too much. From the pregnant pause between us siblings it seemed Caleb did too.

"Because dad and I are the only ones who could convince you otherwise, and you know it." Caleb explained and I couldn't help but nod my head in agreement at that very statement. "But I'm not going to."

"What?" I froze with a deadpan expression on my face.

"I'm not going to convince you." Caleb replied. "If I believed you didn't have the capability of being a part of the US Military— no way in hell would I ever let you get this far." He said in such a convincing tone that even I believed his words. I felt a stab of pride in my heart and ego that swelled at his reverence.

"That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me." I admitted with raised eyebrows with a questioning gaze towards my knowingly sarcastic older brothers. We were siblings after all and this was very out of character for him.

Caleb barked out at laugh before pulling my head under his arm and rubbing his knuckle into my scalp much to my disdain. "Yeah, well don't get used to it." Both of us had huge grins on our faces as we poked and prodded each other's buttons like brother and sister. It hasn't been like this for awhile now and I had missed the constant chaos we would throw at one another.

"But in all seriousness, Lia if it ever just gets— too much for you," He started slowly with that same cautious look he used before. "Write to me, like—like you did with Adam." Caleb spoke with hesitation like he was tip toeing on thin ice.

Adam left for the Army Air Corps right when I was about to start High School. It was the usual cliché family moments, my father was proud, my mother was heartbroken, and Caleb wanted nothing more than to go with him, but I felt lost.

I didn't want my older brother to leave me behind, what would I do without him? He was my protector and he always had my back. It wouldn't be the same with him gone. I delayed him from leaving any chance I got from unpacking his bags to hiding the keys to his car around the house.

I couldn't hold him off forever but before he left he gave me a goodbye present. We sat on the wooden steps in front of our old house and he was wearing his training uniform. Adam handed me a small box with a red ribbon tied around it. He was saying how he knew this was difficult for me and wanted to give me something for both of us to use. It was a writing set to send letters to him from home. Every few days I would write to him and it would be a back and forth process. It lasted a few years but only recently had the letters stopped coming from both ends.

Caleb must have thought he was opening old wounds for mentioning it once again but I thought differently.

Instead I smiled up at my brother. "I'll be sure to use small words." I teased him causing his to scowl and push my shoulder playfully.

"You wound my pride, Lia." He put his hand over his heart mockingly and we both chuckled at each other.

Our reunion was short lived with the sound of a knock on the wooden door just outside my small but cozy living quarters. I pushed past Caleb to answer it and when I opened the door I saw a young Lieutenant with striking red hair on the other side.

"Hey Dick, it's nice to see you again." Caleb greeted and the two commanding officers shook hands with one another.

"Good to see you as well Lieutenant Sink." He returned the greeting with a shy smile as his eyes moved over towards me curiously.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Dick?" My brother shook his head. "We're the same rank now, its Caleb." He laughed and slapped the Lieutenant on the back causing the red haired man to grimace involuntarily but smile nonetheless. "How are you doing as Sobel's executive officer?" My brother asked with a knowing smirk.

"It could be better." He replied lowly and looked over his shoulder as if Captain Sobel would pop up at any moment. I quickly nudged my brother in the arm to catch his attention so he would introduce me to the Lieutenant.  
"Oh, right." He said once he remembered I was standing there. "Lieutenant Winters this is Chief Nurse Sink the new medic for Easy Company and my little sister so be nice." My brother grinned down at me and pushed my head back with his forefinger." I glared up at him before turning towards Lieutenant Winters and smiling up at the young trooper.

"It's nice to meet you, Lieutenant." We shook hands.

"Have you settled nicely?" Winters politely inquired and I turned my head towards the small room behind me and shrugged.

"I suppose it's better than sharing with an entire platoon." I looked on the bright side.

"I'm sure they'll be disappointed." Caleb snorted.

"Don't worry Nurse Sink, Easy is the finest Company in the regiment they'll be more than respectful." He said with reassurance and if he was telling the truth or not, remains to be seen.

"She's really nervous."My brother nodded his head towards me and I scowled up at him.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"You two really are related." Winters chuckled are our bickering.

"Unfortunately," I muttered and Caleb nudged me playfully.

"We should get going." Winters said as he glanced at his watch. "Sobel ordered me to escort you to the main square for the Friday night march tonight." Winters stated and I took a big breath grabbed my helmet from off the bed.

"Let's get this over with." I sighed as I followed both of the Lieutenants out of the aid station.

Leaving the aid station, I was given more bewildered and curious looks than entering it. I wore the regulation paratrooper uniform with the exception of the Red Cross that was embellished on the top of my helmet. I tried my best to ignore the blatant stares I was receiving from the men around Toccoa. It was difficult to look past their gaping mouths and raised eyebrows over the fact that a woman was wearing a paratrooper uniform.

As we made our way to the main square I saw a company of men in uniform leniently standing and sitting around. _Easy Company_, I thought as we walked closer towards them. They must have been waiting for Sobel to arrive otherwise they would have been standing at attention. They were casually talking amongst themselves before their Friday night march.

"Hey Sink!" A voice yelled through the mass of men. "Are you here to join us for the Friday night march?" My head popped up at hearing my last name until I realized they were talking to my brother.

"Nah, I'm here to escort a new member of Easy." Caleb's hand clamped on my shoulder and I internally cringed at both the pressure of his palm and meeting the men.

The man speaking pushed his way through the crowd to get a good look at the new recruit. The men around him were glancing toward the three of us curiously after overhearing what my brother had said.

I could see the realization form on their face as their eyes fell on my long caramel hair to my more feminine features. The registered shock was more than obvious and I couldn't help but recoil from their stares. The whispers began shortly after and they were all along the lines of_, is that a woman?—who is that?—why is she wearing a paratrooper uniform_?

Instead of hiding behind my older brother due to their reaction, I stood with my head up and my back straight with a wide smile on my face. Even if I didn't feel confident I sure as hell wasn't going to let them think I was nervous.

"George Luz." The man who had greeted my brother held out his hand for me to shake. I blinked at him in confusion before taking his hand in mine and replying.

"Lia," I said with a shaky breath.

"Chief Nurse Sink is going to be the new Easy Company Medic." Lieutenant Winters yelled out so the whole Company would hear. "I expect you treat her with the same respect as you would your mothers." He stated with a firm tone and there was no room for argument with Lieutenant Winters. "She will be a valuable asset to our Company and I'm sure within time she will prove her worth." They stared at him and accepted his plea, something I don't think they would do with Captain Sobel. I could see that they respected him not only as a Commanding Officer but as a man, not many people could get that kind of loyalty. "Now let's get into formation before Captain Sobel shows up." He ordered kindly and they all began to move towards their standing positions. I sighed with relief once it was all over and Winters gazed down at me before nodding, signaling that he had my back. I was grateful for his full support.

"Pfft, they're letting women into the airborne?" One man scoffed. "Next thing you know they'll be running for President." I ignored his incompetent words as he shuffled past me.

I looked around skeptically as they all pushed past me. Their eyes were still boring into my head, full of curiosity, most likely wondering what I was capable of. I secretly hoped I wouldn't disappoint but I did everything in my power not to show my lingering doubt on my face. I was more than ready to prove myself.

I glanced back at my brother who was talking adamantly with George Luz. I couldn't hear what he had to say but George was nodding his head fervently at his words. They both glanced up at me and caught me staring. I just raised my eyebrows up at them before Caleb grinned at me and waved.

"Good luck sis!" He shouted and I waved back. "Stay out of Sobel's hair and you'll be fine." He smiled before turning around and leaving the area.

George Luz jogged towards me struggling to balance the strap of his rifle on his shoulder. Lucky for me, I only had to carry a pistol, medic regulations.

"C'mon Lia I'll introduce you to some of the guys." He grinned up at me and I followed his retreating figure towards a small group of men.

"Hey fellas!" George called out. "Meet our new Easy Company Medic." He gestured wildly towards me. From the vacant looks on their faces, they didn't seem too impressed.

"Hey," I greeted them anyways. "I'm Lia." I put my hand out towards one of the more friendly faces of the small group. He looked at it for a second before grabbing it and giving it a small shake.

"Floyd Talbert, but everyone calls me Tab." He was what most women my age described as handsome but I quickly pushed the thought out of my head. The last thing I needed was to get involved with someone, which would only bring trouble. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How were you able to join airborne?" He questioned and from the look on everyone else's face they were wondering the same thing. I had a feeling I was going to be asked this questioned a lot.

I sighed, "I was recommended by my superior officer to General George Marshall who was looking for trained Army Nurses." I made it straight and to the point.

"Wait so there's more like you?" The Paratrooper from earlier who was completely appalled at the thought of women in the airborne.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" I didn't bother answering his question.

"Joseph Liebgott." He answered flatly.

"Liebgott," I repeated and took a step closer towards him. "To answer your question, yes there is more like _me_, women, you can say it." I spoke softly so only the people around me could hear what I was saying. "But don't expect me to be some soft delicate daddy's girl because that's far from the truth. I worked my ass off to get this far and I'm not going to let some ignorant man try to throw me off just because he doesn't like '_women in the airborne'_." I repeated his words fiercely and his eyes widened along with everyone who was listening at my sudden change of tone. "If you're nice to me I'll be nice to you, simple as that." I said sincerely.

I turned quickly on my heel and walked away from the group of men whose mouths hung open in shock over telling Liebgott off.

"I like her." I heard Luz say with a laugh and I couldn't help but smile as I left to go stand in position.

It felt good to get that off my chest and I took a deep breath once I got far enough away. I hoped after that little show of aggression that I would be treated equally amongst the men. It was a long shot but hopefully that stirred enough sense into them to realize that I earned my spot here and that I was more than ready to prove myself.

"Nicely done," Luz praised as he settled next to me.

"Thanks." I chuckled.

"Just wait until you take orders from Sobel." He added sadly.

"Trust me I already had the pleasure of meeting him." I rolled my eyes.

Speak of the devil, his voice cracked through the quiet whispers between the men like a whip that caused me to jump involuntarily.

"You people are at the position of attention!" He sneered as he walked past George and I with determination set in his eyes.

"Just a few more weeks until jump training." George whispered to me once Sobel past.

"I guess I _was _the lucky one." It dawned on me that they've been here for almost a year while I've been getting it easy with Colonel Flikke.

George whispered again with an air of sarcasm. "Welcome to Easy Company.

* * *

PS: Reviews make me want to write and upload faster, just sayin' :)


End file.
